


ocean eyes

by xlovexonlyx



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/F, a very brief mention of lucas, i miss rilaya so much so this just kind of came up sorry, only a very brief mention of cory, this is so gay, two sappy lovestruck idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 18:36:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14408094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xlovexonlyx/pseuds/xlovexonlyx
Summary: the one time riley didn’t tell maya, and the one time she did.





	ocean eyes

From the moment that Maya Hart literally slid into her world, Riley Matthews has found herself lost in Maya’s eyes more often than not.

It was simply a fact. The sky was blue, the ocean was seemingly endless, and Maya’s eyes were both.

I’ve been watching you for some time,  
Can’t stop staring at those ocean eyes

They’re in the school’s art classroom after school, waiting for Mr. Matthews to finish up a tutoring session, and Maya’s sketching Riley, taking advantage of the brunette being still enough to do so. She’s constantly flicking her eyes up, studying a detail on Riley’s face, and focusing back on her work. Riley’s watching her, a smile tugging at her lips, and she has a faint thought that Maya would look good with purple in her hair.

The next time that Maya lifts her eyes, she looks for longer than a few seconds, and Riley loses all thoughts of purple, and the only thing that consumes her mind is blue. The room’s dim lighting has softened Maya’s usual vibrant eyes into a color that could almost pass as gray. They’re soft, and they’re looking straight at Riley, and Riley wishes she was an artist like Maya so she could capture the image.

“Honey?”

The softly spoken word breaks Riley’s focus, and she hopes her cheeks aren’t as pink as she thinks they are. “Yeah, Peaches?”

Maya doesn’t mention it, being used to Riley’s constant daydreaming. She just smiles, affection fluttering in her chest, and repeats herself. “I asked if you wanted to see the finished product.”

Riley’s nodding excitedly before the question is even finished being asked, and Maya just chuckles, handing over the sketchpad.

The brunette gasps at the drawing in her hands. She follows the curve of her lips to the small dimples in her cheeks, up to the eyes, and then brushes her fingers lightly over the hair. Riley thinks the hair is one of her favorite things that Maya’s ever drawn. Planets are woven between the strands, all nine planets, but mainly Pluto. A butterfly is hovering near one of the Plutos, half of its wing hidden beneath hair. Riley isn’t sure how long she stares at it, but she finally manages to tear her eyes away to look up at Maya’s nervous face.

“Do you like it?” The blonde tries not to sound anything less than confident, and maybe she would have succeeded if it had been somebody else, but Riley knows her too well, can hear the slight crack in Maya’s whisper.

“It’s magnificent, Peaches.” Riley breathes out, touching Maya’s hand. The blonde’s smile instantly grows, and then she’s turning a light pink at Riley’s following question. “What are the planets and the butterfly for?”

Maya focuses on playing with Riley’s fingers while she answers. “You’ve always loved space, and the planets, especially Pluto. When I think of you, I think of planets, I think of Pluto. I think of your mind always being far away from us, which is one of the best things about you. You’re not afraid to go beyond the sky, beyond the limit. For many, the sky and below is our comfort zone, but not for you. Your comfort zone is where incredible things happen, where there’s still so much to learn, and where there’s space for your imagination and dreams to prosper. I think of how you are the personification of hope, whether it’s hope for something an inch away from you, or something that’s million of miles away. When I think of you, I think of how you’re constantly growing, and you want to spread your wings more than anything, and you want to bring color and joy to anything or anyone you come across. I think of how you don’t see yourself like I see you. You don’t see how beautiful you and your wings are, honey.” As she finishes, Maya finally meets Riley’s eyes, which are somehow full of tears and warmth and love all at the time.

Even through the tears in her brown eyes, Riley can still clearly see the blue of Maya’s eyes. As Riley opens her mouth to say something, she hears someone walk through the door behind her.

“Ready, girls?”

She wipes her eyes, clears her throat, and both of them gather up their things. On their way home, Riley can’t help but be thankful for her father interrupting them, because she’s pretty sure she was seconds away from telling Maya that Maya had her heart, and she didn’t want it back. She was seconds away from telling Maya how in love she was with her and those damn ocean eyes.

—

I’m scared,  
I’ve never fallen from quite this high,  
Falling into your ocean eyes,  
Those ocean eyes

It’s a lazy Saturday afternoon, a rare weekend where they didn’t have homework or any class projects to worry about. They’re laying on Riley’s bed, and Riley’s laptop is down by their feet, a movie quietly playing. If you asked her about the movie, Riley wouldn’t be able to tell you anything, because she’s too busy staring at Maya to care about anything else. She’s captivated by the way Maya’s nose crinkles when she laughs at a clever one-liner, and the way a slight pout forms when the characters in the movie are in trouble. She’s captivated by the way the sun is shining through the window and onto Maya’s hair, making her look almost angelic. She’s definitely captivated by the way Maya’s biting her lip right now. She’s so captivated that she doesn’t notice Maya is now looking straight at her instead of the laptop screen.

She finally notices when she brings her eyes up to stare at the gold of Maya’s hair again, but meets blue eyes instead.

Suddenly, Riley feels like she’s falling, and she can’t quite catch her breath. The sunlight is hitting Maya’s eyes now, and they’re so fucking blue that Riley doesn’t understand how they can even be real. They’re brighter than Riley’s ever seen them, and they’re so pure, and Riley doesn’t think the sky or the ocean could ever compare to the color in front of her. Riley feels like she’s falling, being sucked into an endless sea, and she thinks she wants to fall forever. Riley feels like she’s falling, and she can’t stay quite anymore.

“Peaches, I’m scared.”

Maya’s eyebrows scrunch in confusion and she moves an inch closer to Riley. “Why are you scared, honey? It’s not a scary movie, and it’s not dark or anything.” Her voice is soft, soothing, and there isn’t judgement, just concern.

“I’m falling.”

“You’re in the middle of the bed, how can you be falling?”

“No, Maya. I’m falling.”

Realization dawns on Maya and she nods slowly, ignoring the stabs in her heart, and she tries to keep her voice steady as she asks, “Oh, um, for Lucas?”

Riley shakes her head and Maya doesn’t know what to think so she waits for Riley to explain.

“Lucas is a nice friend, but I’m not falling for him. I don’t think I ever truly even liked him. The main thing that held my interest was his eyes, but even those were beyond dull in comparison to someone else’s.”

Riley stops talking long enough to sit up and close her laptop and set it on the floor beside her bed. Maya sits up too, and watches her, not daring to speak.

Riley takes a deep breath, and looks into Maya’s eyes again, drawing strength from the brilliant blue that she loves so much.

“Lucas and I, we’re too much alike. We’re both day people, and we like everything better during the day, especially the city. We both tend to ignore the music playing around us. We like to go out in the cold, and it doesn’t really bother us. There’s so many other things, too. Besides us being alike, we wouldn’t have been good for each other, because I’ve noticed something. Lucas tries to change me sometimes, in little ways. There are times when he’s told me to get out of my head so much. He’s told me before that I’m too much for him sometimes, and he later said he didn’t mean it, but I know he did. He’s said so many little comments like that, Peaches, and they created little holes in my heart.”

Maya’s own heart breaks a little at the sad smile on Riley’s face, her brown eyes not shining with their usual joy, but with unshed tears. The blonde reaches out and takes the brunette’s hands in her own. She gives Riley’s hands a comforting squeeze and still says silent, simply giving an encouraging smile.

“But you? You’ve never said anything like that about me. In all of the years that we’ve known each other, you’ve never once tried to change me. In fact, when I tried to change myself for everyone else, you wanted the old me back. You wanted the goofy Riley, the one who always daydreams too much, and has too much hope, and keeps glitter in her pocket. You’ve always been patient with me and my imagination, and you were always content to wait for me to come back down to you. You loved me because of my quirks, not despite of them. You thrive in the nighttime, and you draw inspiration from how the city glows at night, and the dark has always comforted you. You’ve taken me on some of our greatest adventures during the night, teaching me that good things can be found in the dark, not just in the light. You’re always in tune with the music around you, whether it’s the radio or a person performing in the subway. You never fail to sing along, and your smile while doing it is so infectious that I can’t help but appreciate the music too.”

Riley pauses a moment to take a few breaths, and she slips one of her hands out of Maya’s. She reaches up and tucks a strand of hair behind Maya’s ear, and softly strokes Maya’s cheek with her thumb. She drops her hand back into Maya’s, and draws the last bit of courage she needs to finish from the overwhelming amount of love that’s in her favorite pair of blue eyes.

“You have cold-blood even in a sweater, and winter is brutal for you more often than not. I love the cold, and the snow, and winter, so I like to be outside as much as I can. You like to be inside as much as you can, and you’ve kept me inside with you so much, that I’ve learned to find the beauty in it too. I’ve discovered so many Christmas movies that I wouldn’t have seen without you. I’ve come to love when we cuddle underneath a blanket, hot chocolate in our hands and we’re just together, and we’re warm. I think it’s even better than any snow angel or snowman could ever be. We’re so different. Maya, there’s no denying it. We’re like fire and ice; but, you don’t ask for me to change and to become ice, and I don’t ask you for you to change and become fire. We’re so different, Maya, but we work so well, and we probably won’t ever know why, but we do. You help me appreciate things that I never would without you, and I hope I do the same for you.”

Riley pauses again, and she scoots a bit closer to Maya, needing to be closer to her as she says her next words.

“It’s you, Maya. You’re the one who makes my heart skip a beat, and goosebumps rise on my skin. It’s your eyes that I would willingly get lost in for the rest of my life. I’m not falling for Lucas. I’m falling for you, Peaches.”

Maya’s staring at Riley, not moving and trying to find words, and Riley stares back, patient as ever, letting Maya take all the time she needs. (Riley would wait forever for Maya.)

Finally, Maya finds her words, and says, “You don’t have to be scared anymore, Riles. I’m going to catch you. I promise I’m always going to catch you.”

A relieved laugh bubbles up in Riley’s chest and it escapes, and suddenly, they’re both giggling, and it’s okay, because they’re both so relieved they don’t have to choke down their feelings anymore. The giggles start to subside, and Maya slowly begins to close the space between them.

Blue eyes are searching brown, and then Maya’s lips are connecting to Riley’s, and Riley’s never felt so in love with Maya than she does right now. When they pull back for air, Riley finds herself once again surrounded in shades of blues. The last thought that Riley has before she leans forward and captures Maya’s lips in her own once again is that telling Maya how in love she was with her and those damn ocean eyes is the best thing to ever happen to her.

**Author's Note:**

> honestly i miss rilaya so much, and everytime i listen to ocean eyes by billie eilish, i think of riley and maya, and this just kind of came up like word vomit because i needed to write something for my two favorite idiots in love, even if it sucks


End file.
